<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winky face, heart, purple vegetable, purple vegetable by SugdenLovesDingle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329861">Winky face, heart, purple vegetable, purple vegetable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle'>SugdenLovesDingle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, boyfriends au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You left your shirt at my house. It’s mine now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winky face, heart, purple vegetable, purple vegetable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for plot reasons, Eve is like.. 6 or 7 and paddy took a long walk off a short cliff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a one night stand. Just a fit bloke from a party and a good time.</p><p>Only they’d ended up spending the entire weekend together.</p><p>Then Aaron told himself it was a friends with benefits kind of deal. Just two people meeting up whenever the mood struck.</p><p>Just sex, no feelings, no strings, no big deal.</p><p>Only lately they’d meet up to just hang out or go out together.</p><p>Robert had convinced him to go dancing the night before (if you could call drinking and snogging in a booth in a club dancing), and just the other day they’d gone out for a meal.</p><p>Only they hadn’t really had the talk yet. So Aaron wasn’t exactly sure if he and Robert were together together or if it was just casual.</p><p>Well, deep down he knew, he just wasn’t quite ready to admit that to himself yet.</p><p>“What time did you get home last night? I didn’t hear you come in.” Chas asked when Aaron walked into the backroom.</p><p>And he’d be damned if his mother found out.</p><p>“I didn’t. Stayed at a mate’s.” Aaron told her.</p><p>“What mate? Anyone I know?”</p><p>“Nope. I’m going to have a shower now.”</p><p>“You know it won’t kill you to tell your mother what’s going on in your life sometimes!” Chas called out after him but he ignored her.</p><p>He quickly locked himself in the bathroom before any of his 25 relatives could beat him to it and turned the water on.</p><p>That’s when he noticed he’d put Robert’s shirt on by accident instead of his own.</p><p>He smiled to himself and definitely didn’t breathe it in for a minute because it still smelled of Robert.</p><p>God he was in trouble.</p><p>“Who’s Robert?” Chas asked when he came back downstairs again and Aaron’s heart skipped several beats.</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>“Your left your messages open on the tablet last night…” she showed him the screen. “Robert had a good time apparently.”</p><p>“You read my messages?!” Aaron said, indignant.</p><p>“By accident!” Chas protested. “Eve was playing a game and then she suddenly asked me who Robert was.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes and turned to his little sister.</p><p>“You can close my messages now. Do you know how to do that?”</p><p>Eve nodded and Aaron grabbed his phone to check his messages without his mother and sister watching over his shoulder, while making himself some tea and toast.</p><p>“You left your shirt at my house, it’s mine now.” followed by a picture of the shirt on Robert’s sofa and on the side of his bed Aaron usually slept on.</p><p>Aaron grinned as he typed a reply.</p><p>“I hope you enjoy it.”</p><p>The reply came instantly.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to come get it?”</p><p>“I thought it was yours now?”</p><p>“Yeah but I could be persuaded to give it back.”</p><p>“Yeah? Persuaded how?”</p><p>“Winky face, winky face, heart, purple vegetable, purple vegetable, tongue, t shirt.” Eve read aloud. “What does that mean?”</p><p>Aaron blushed and quickly grabbed the tablet from his sister’s hands.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just a joke from a mate. I told you to close my messages.”</p><p>“I did! But it came back!”</p><p>“Right. Well it’s gone now. It won’t come back.“ He gave her the tablet back and went back to his breakfast. Or lunch. Brunch?</p><p>“So…” Chas had gotten up from the table and was now leaning against the kitchen counter next to where Aaron was buttering his toast. “This mate you stayed with last night… Is that the same mate that’s sending you purple vegetables?”</p><p>“Mum!” Aaron hissed, the last thing he wanted was to discuss his sex life with his mother. Especially not with his kid sister within earshot.</p><p>“What? It’s just a question. You never tell me anything, I don’t know any of your mates…”</p><p>“You know Adam.” Aaron offered.</p><p>Chas rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“Adam is family. And he lives down the road.”</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>“Still my mate. Who you know.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Chas said as Aaron walked past her and sat down at the table with Eve.</p><p>“What are you doing Evie?” he asked the girl, hoping his mother would drop her investigation into who Robert was and what he did when he wasn’t home.</p><p>Eve happily showed him her game and chatted all about how to play it and how she beat Theo the other day.</p><p>Aaron ooh-ed and ah-ed and asked questions in all the right places while he ate his toast.</p><p>Suddenly Eve looked up at him and frowned.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“What’s what?”</p><p>“That.” the girl pointed at his neck.</p><p>“That’s my neck.” Aaron replied laughingly.</p><p>“No. That.” she poked his neck. “It’s all purple.”</p><p>Aaron’s hand shot to his neck as the memories of Robert kissing his neck in the club the night before came flooding back. He hadn’t noticed the bastard had left a mark.</p><p>He looked at Chas for help but she just pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.</p><p>“It’s uh… a bruise…” Aaron settled on.</p><p>“A bruise? Did you fall? Did you hurt yourself?”</p><p>“No… not that kind of bruise. It’s uhm… kind of… you know how Noah is allergic to apples? It’s kind of like that.”</p><p>Eve frowned.</p><p>“Are you allergic to apples too?”</p><p>“No. It’s… uhm… not quite the same. Almost though.” Aaron stammered, hoping that would satisfy his sister.</p><p>“Are you allergic to something else then? My friend Hannah can’t eat nuts. Can’t you eat nuts either?”</p><p>“Yeah… something like that.”</p><p>“And that makes your neck purple?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah… I uh… guess.”</p><p>Chas laughed and took pity on him.</p><p>“It’s a kiss.” she explained and Aaron wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.</p><p>“A kiss?” Eve asked, confused.</p><p>“Yeah. Like this.” Chas said and showed her how on the back of her hand. “If you do that for a long time, it starts to look like Aaron’s neck.</p><p>“But how did you do that on your neck?” Eve asked Aaron.</p><p>“Someone else did it to him.” Chas explained and Eve pulled a face in disgust.</p><p>Aaron had turned bright red.</p><p>“Is this payback for not telling you all about my love life?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Chas said sweetly. “I’m just explaining some things to your sister.”</p><p>“Yeah of course you are.” Aaron said and jumped at the chance to get out of there when Charity came in and announced she needed someone to cover the bar because she had to go pick Moses up from school.</p><p>“Finally. One person in this family who isn’t completely bone idle.” Charity sneered at Chas.</p><p>“I’m spending quality time with my kids.” Chas replied. “Oh and Aaron?” she said, making Aaron stop in his tracks. “Nice shirt, love.”</p><p>Aaron all but fled the room to the bar. Thankfully the place was quiet so he could try to work through his embarrassment by cleaning up and washing glasses.</p><p>Unfortunately wet hands and soapy glasses were a dangerous combination. A pint glass slipped from his fingers and shattered into a million little pieces.</p><p>“Fantastic.” he muttered under his breath and looked around for a brush. From the corner of his eye he saw someone enter the pub. “Be right with you. I just have to clean this up.”</p><p>“That’s alright. I’ve got time.” the person said and Aaron jumped up when he recognised the voice.</p><p>“Robert?! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came to be persuaded.” Robert grinned.</p><p>“I’m working.”</p><p>“I can see that. Need a hand?”</p><p>“You want to clean up broken glass?”</p><p>“Not specifically… But I was kind of hoping to spend some time with you this afternoon. The weather is nice.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, I wanted to kiss you in the sunshine with maybe a cold beer on the side. Do you think you could make that happen?”</p><p>Aaron smiled.</p><p>“I can do the beer part… but not the sunshine part. I’m on my own here. I can’t leave until Charity comes back.”</p><p>“What about the kissing part?” Robert leaned over the bar a little and smiled expectantly. “Can you do that?”</p><p>“You’re impossible.” Aaron said affectionately but still leaned in to kiss him. “Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked when he pulled back.</p><p>“No.” Robert grinned as he rounded the bar and stole another kiss. "I’m wearing my shirt.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>